Waking up to Bakura
by Velvet Curse 2
Summary: another waking up to... not much else to say really


Waking up to…Bakura 

You wake up pulling the duvet more tightly round your shoulders and shiver slightly. How is it that you can be so cold? You can feel warmth through the duvet slightly behind you and shift back to curl against it, the thought of who or what that might be not entering your head for a little while. Then you remember, of course, you're in bed with your koi, and that's why you're cold too, he was far too warm when you went to bed and, despite the fact that you would never normally do it, you left the window open so he would be more comfortable. Now, however, it was far too cold in the room and you get up to close the window, shivering against the blast of cold air as you lift the cover.

He shivers too, curling his hands further up near his chest and his legs upwards. You quickly close the window and get back under the cover, pulling it round both of you and snuggle nearer to his chest to keep both of you warm whilst your body heat returns.

He wraps his arms round you, pulling you against his chest in an effort to more effectively share the warmth. You curl against him, sighing contentedly. He isn't one to make the first move when he's awake and his makes you happy that he has, even if it was just a reflex during sleep. He mumbles something but it's so soft that you can't hear what he says, no matter, you like the sound of his voice anyway, that slight English lilt that it has and the way he rounds off his words so delicately.

You bring one arm up, wrapping it round his waist to get more comfortable. He presses against you more once you've done this, however he feels warm enough to you, and you begin to wonder if this is the only reason he's pressing against you so much. You shift slightly so that you can look down on his face, eyes closed and features soft as he sleeps blissfully. Not that his features are ever anything but soft, but you still like to look at him whilst he sleeps, you can't look that closely while he's awake because he gets uncomfortable and starts to blush.

Smiling at the thought of how cute he is when he's blushing, you start to trace random patterns on his back with the hand you have already wrapped round his waist. His hips shift forward slightly, pressing against you and you bring your other hand up to stroke down the outside of his thigh. You smile mischievously, he wouldn't allow you to be so open if he was awake, or rather, he would get embarrassed and you would be obliged to stop.

You pull your hand down his thigh to his knee and then back up again, feeling him press forward a little more with his hips as you do so. You wonder if what you are doing is getting through to his dreams or if he was dreaming something of a similar nature in the first place and what you are doing just fits it well. You take your hand and place it between his legs, lightly touching, provoking, but nothing hard enough to class as any real contact. He whimpers slightly and bucks his hips forward, pressing full against you. He must be having a very nice dream, the evidence of which he has just pressed firmly against your hand. You smile, he's never like this when he's awake, will never say what it is he wants. Now, whilst he's asleep he is telling you, whether he realises it or not and who are you to deny him that?

You stroke him lightly through the satin of his white boxers, your other hand going up into his soft grey-white hair. You can feel the muscles along his stomach tighten and hear his breath come slightly quicker. You slide your hand inside the waist band of his boxers, wrapping your fingers around him and stroke a little more quickly, hearing him sigh and whimper as you do so. Will he actually stay asleep while you do this, you wonder. You can feel his muscles getting tighter, your hand copying the rhythm his breathing is taking and he soon gives a small ecstatic cry and releases, falling back against the bed and panting, still asleep. You smile at him lovingly and stroke some stray hairs back from his face with your other hand.

Lucky for you, you have an on-suite bathroom, and you climb out of bed to wash your hands. When you return he is sat up in the bed looking confused and stares at you as you walk in.

"Is something wrong?" you ask him innocently as if you hadn't just done that.

"I…erm…was that you?" he asks indicating his groin area.

"Me? Well you did start it," that isn't quite a lie you assure yourself, "was it wrong of me love?"

He looks at you rather sheepishly and shakes his head, "I…I guess not," his face is crimson by now and you go over to him, curling back under the covers and smiling sweetly.

You wait for him to go clean himself up and when he gets back rest your head against his chest sighing contentedly, "Shall we go back to sleep now?"

He nods, still blushing and you giggle, "I think we should."

"It's alright koi," you assure him, "I love you so it's alright."

"I love you too," he answers smiling down at you, his cheeks having faded back to something nearing their natural colour now, "good night then."

You smile happily and nuzzle against him as you drift off back to sleep, that was a fun night, you must remember to leave the window open more often.


End file.
